godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Who
|image = Doctor Who Huu.PNG |caption =Dr. Who in King Kong Escapes |name = Dr. Who |species = Human |nationality =Japanese |occupation =Terrorist |relationships =Madame Piranha Mechani-Kong |firstappearance =The King Kong Show |played = Hideyo Amamoto |status = Deceased|gender = Male|hair = White}} Dr. Who is a recurring villain in The King Kong Show, as well as the human antagonist in the 1967 and Rankin/Bass film, King Kong Escapes. History ''The King Kong Show To be added. Showa Series King Kong Escapes Dr. Who ran a nondescript, presumably criminal, enterprise in the North Pole. After being approached by the mysterious benefactor Madame Piranha and hired to mine the powerful Element X for her country, Who constructed Mechani-Kong a mechanical copy of the legendary giant ape King Kong, in order to mine the element. However, the powerful magnetic waves given off by Element X caused Mechani-Kong to short circuit. Who began to rebuild Mechani-Kong until he learned of the real Kong's discovery on Mondo Island, and decided to kidnap him instead and use him to mine Element X. When Kong was in custody, Who implemented hypnosis to control the gargantuan ape. For a short time all went as planned, but the rays emitted by Element X caused the control apparatuses to malfunction, and Kong to awaken. After this, Who captured his former colleague Carl Nelson and his team. After initial noncooperation, Who locked them in a cell in his base in the Arctic. Who began to torture his captives, but they were saved by King Kong's escape from captivity, which caused the base to collapse. Who spared no time in relocating to his boat. Who decided to chase King Kong, who had gone to Tokyo, with the repaired Mechani-Kong to destroy him. Controlling Mechani-Kong from his boat in Tokyo Bay, Who ordered the robot to kidnap Kong's human love interest, Susan Watson, and climb to the top of the Tokyo Tower with her. Who threatened to drop Susan if Kong did not return to Who's ship, but Kong followed his mechanical double up the tower. Mechani-Kong dropped Susan, but Kong caught her and set her down safely on a platform. Kong then battled Mechani-Kong atop the tower, threatening to cause it to collapse. On board Who's ship, Madame Piranha decided to turn against Who and destroy the controls for Mechani-Kong, causing the mech to fall off the tower and explode on the streets below. Who killed Piranha for her treachery by shooting her three times in the chest, then prepared to retreat. The next day, Kong found Who's ship before it could leave and destroyed it, killing Who and his minions. Poll Do you like Dr. Who? Yes! No. Kind of. Behind the scenes *The character shares his name with the popular BBC science-fiction programme ''Doctor Who. Its titular character is only called Dr Who sporadically, usually being referred to as simply "the Doctor", and, unlike the King Kong character, is not in the least villainous. The shared name is usually held to be a coincidence, due to the now-cult BBC series' obscurity in 1967 Japan, although it is worth noting that the appearance and costume of Dr Who in King Kong Escapes (though not in the animated series) does resemble those of William Hartnell's version of the British Doctor Who, who had debuted in 1963. At any rate, the coincidence was notable enough for the villainous Dr Who to be referenced in a 2001 Doctor Who novel. Category:Toho Category:Showa era Category:Showa era - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Terrorists Category:King Kong